When hope is lost
by Blue-butterfly16
Summary: Jaspers life before he turned into a vampire! The moment he enrolled into the army, everything was lost including what he loved, his life, & his hope. That all changes when he meets someone that makes him feel that after wandering around with nothing. A
1. Texas: 1860

****

_

* * *

_

****

_Disclaimer:_

**_Sadly I don't own Twilight nor anything that Stephenie Meyer has created for the sole purpose of this series. The only thing I own are my own characters in this story created to please and create enjoyment for others as my own._**

**Aw hey people! I am certainly keeping myself busy with all these stories that I am currently creating! There have been so many ideas that keep appearing in my head and I thought why the hell not and give and AlicexJasper fanfic a go!**

This was his life BEFORE he was a vampire and such so led to the events where everything starts going wrong and he starts losing hope...

I hope you read and enjoy! And tell me what you think most of all with a review ^_^  


* * *

I woke up and it was your average typical day out in Texas. The sun was out and you could hear the clatter and chatter of the people. There was a knock on the door. "Wake up Jasper Whitlock! I know you're in there!" I rolled out of bed and got dressed. I opened the door was Lily Eckhart; she was my best friend growing up, and the girl that I was courting to be my bride someday. She looked at me head to toe and smiled. "Jasper Whitlock, sometimes I think you are just a figment of my imagination"

"Well ma'am" I said as I held her hand and kissed it "that was to prove that I exist"

She blushed. She had cream skin, long dark brown hair, and light brown eyes. She was slightly shorter than me, but it was cute. "What a nice way to snap back into the reality that is life"

"And where are we headed off to today Miss. Eckhart?" I asked her as I stepped out of my house and closed the door.

"I would like to venture out to the park Mr. Whitlock" she smiled "I have a picnic planned"

"That's thoughtful of you, ma'am" I said as I faced her.

"Jasper, no ones around" she giggled.

"Alright Lily" I smiled as I linked arms with hers "shall we?"

"We shall" she nodded. As we walked down to the park I gazed at the azure blue sky.

"You know what Lil?" I asked her. She looked at me, she didn't say anything but she had acknowledged that I called her name. "I have something to tell you…"

"What's that?"

"That I think this is a perfect day! I bet you didn't think I'd come out with that answer did you?" I laughed at her

"Well Jasper Whitlock, I have somethin' to tell you" she looked at me.

"What's that Miss Lily?" I smiled at her.

"I can see the future"

"You can't see the future" I laughed at her.

"No I can, I swear" she nodded as she put her right hand palm up.

"Prove it"

"Alright I will" she said as she sat down in front of me "Jasper, you're going to be with someone that will change your life…forever"

"That sounds very cryptic Miss. Lily"

"Shall I go on?" she asked me as she picked up a dandelion and started pulling the pieces of pollen off of it and let them drift into the warm air. I nodded in her reply. "Well, you're goin' to live in a white house and you're goin' to have a big family"

"Isn't that what everybody wants in their lives? To get married and live in a big house?"

"I didn't say big, Jasper. I said _white_" she said emphasising the words to me.

"Everybody wants that"

"I don't" she shook her head

"Then, what do you want in life Miss. Lily?"

"I just wanna be with the guy that loves me, sir" she bowed her head "everybody wants that. Somebody to love and be loved"

"That's a prediction I am sure will happen" I nodded.

"Well, it's more of a guess. I can't really see the future" she chuckled.

"Ah so we now know the secrets behind the fortune telling, it was all a guess" I laughed at her.

"Do you remember? When we were kids? We used to run to the quarry and go swimming with all the clothes on our back?" she started laughing "things aren't the same as that anymore, since the whole division of the country…any place is deemed dangerous"

"Which is why something must be done about it" I answered.

"Jasper nothing is going to happen, sure that there have been some heated troubles between the states, but let the politicians and the officers handle it. You don't need to worry about that"

"It is when the people around me are in danger"

"We're fine as we are" she nodded.

"Yeah" I nodded "fine" I said as I stared into the sky. I knew what I wanted to do…there was a chance that there was going to be a war…and I was going to be part of it.

* * *

****

Hmmm, is all I can really say, I have no commentaries at the end of this chapter. All I can ask is read and review!


	2. Problem Solved

**Ok, so I managed to type out another chapter out for all of you all. Mainly because I love you all and all these reviews are making me really happy and motivating me to write more. So keep them coming will you? Even the tiniest things count!!**

**DISCLAIMER: NO I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT - EVER.**

**Thank you so much to the people who have been reviewing and favouriting my story. But please review if you haven't already!**

**Reviewed:  
****Anna  
Jasmine of the Forest  
**

**Favourited:  
Jasmine of the Forest****  
**

* * *

"You're not going to be a part of a war if it start Jasper Whitlock" Lily looked at me.

"And why not ma'am?" I asked her.

"Because you're going to get sent away, and I don't know how long it will be until I see you" she explained to me. "And plus that, with my lucky ring…" she said as she held the gold band that was worn around her neck "won't let anything happen to us, so we're safe"

"What if I told you if there were a war, it will last for less than a year?"

"How can you be so sure?" she asked me.

"Because…things just work out that way" I looked at her.

"Well I for one am against you for even thinking those thoughts on the whole arguments between the states" Lily looked at me. "For all we know, nothing is going to happen"

"If you insist" I nodded.

"Well, come on now Mr. Whitlock, its time to head home" she said as she stood up. She held out her hand to help me up.

"No thank you ma'am, I wouldn't want you to trouble yourself for me" I said as I pulled myself up.

"No trouble at all Mr. Whitlock" she said as she packed up the picnic rug, the plates and the leftover food that we had and placed them back into the basket that she was carrying. I linked my arms with hers as we prepared to walk through the park. As we walked by, all of our friends stopped to greet us and walk by.

"Good day Jasper" or "Good day Mr. Whitlock" was heard as we walked through.

"My, my, my" Lily smiled at me.

"May I ask what you are referring to Miss. Lily?"

"Well, it seems to me that you are quite popular here" she looked at me "amongst everybody. Not many people have that ability to be well liked by so many people"

"I don't know why though" I shrugged as I gazed into her light brown eyes "care to shine a little light on the subject for me?"

"Well, Mr. Whitlock" she smiled "you have a very charismatic personality. Something that people find…wonderful"

"I appreciate that ma'am" I bowed my head as I touched the tip of my hat.

She giggled "Oh I wish we could always spend days forever like this…" she said as she looked around the park.

"Days like…?"

"You know….walking around, taking in everything around us…enjoying anything and everything. And what could be better? It's a beautiful day, the sun is shining, everyone is running around happy as they can be. And walking with…" she trailed off.

"What is it Miss. Lily?" I asked her.

"I don't know if it is too forward on my part Mr. Whitlock" she answered.

"It's only the two of us, Lily. Don't be scared to tell me"

"And walking with…the man that I love" she looked at me and took a deep breath "well, that was harder than I thought" she laughed nervously. I thought it was adorable, but at the same time it made this fluttering sensation happen in my stomach. We stopped walking; I just stood there, looking at her. She was staring down at the floor, staring at the picnic rug that we had sat on. I saw the slight tinge of red brush across her cheeks.

"Lil…what did you just say?"

"I'm sorry about me getting all flushed" she said as she touched her cheeks

"That's not an issue ma'am…" I began "but Lily…"

"Yes?" I looked up at her

"What did you say?"

"I don't know what I said" she looked at me "but…"

"But…" I mimicked hoping she would finish what she was going to say before.

"I think I just told you that…I love you"

"You, love me?" I said as I held her hand.

"Jasper…" she looked at me

"Tired of waiting around for your parents to finally approve of me?"

"Of course I am" she nodded as she tightened the grip of her hand against mine "I've been hinting to them as much as I can to give you an answer…but it seems that Pa is more preoccupied with the going's on in our country…I'm sorry Jasper. I know you're probably growing impatient of what's happening with me that you'll find another nice girl that you can make your wife"

"Lily" I looked at her, I found what she said foolish. There was no one else I wanted in the entire country than her to be my wife "I'm willing to wait"

"I'm sorry for all the waiting" she answered "I will talk to Pa and tell him what's happening…he likes you, so does Ma…and my brother and sister think the world of you. I don't see anything that's wrong with it"

"Well…" he began "we can be married" I smiled at her as I took a step forward.

"Jasper" she said as I felt her tug me back, she seemed unsure about something. I looked at her, she obviously wanted to ask me a question but she seemed too scared to ask me. "Do you?"

"Do I…?"

"Love me" she answered "you know how I feel, I just need to know if the way I feel is the same as you"

"For a while now Lil" I nodded "no one has come close"

She smiled and we continued to walk "I just don't understand…" she began.

"Understand what?" I looked at her.

"How it was so easy telling you everything. I just feel…really calm around you. You always make me that way whenever I'm around you"

I smiled as we continued to walk down the park. "Everything seems to be in order ma'am, all we need to do now is tell your family"

"We'll solve our problems one step at a time, but let's make this problem sealed" I said as I took her hand and looked her in the eyes "Will you marry me?"

She smiled, her eyes sparkling "Yes, I will" after she said those words, I lightly pressed my lips against her forehead and then our lips met.

"There's one more thing that needs to be in order though…" she began. I looked at her "For there not to be a war"

"Lily..."

"I don't like the fact that if there is, there may be a chance of losing you…"

"You're not going to lose me…Mrs. Whitlock. Not in this lifetime" I promised.

* * *

**Once again, thank you to all the people that have reviewed! It means so much!!**


End file.
